Santuario: Pasado y Futuro
by PsPLRCh
Summary: Pensamientos sobre la morada de la diosa y sus caballeros.


**Solo una historia que se me ocurrió...**

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni sus personajes...**

 **EL SANTUARIO**

Generalmente se dice que los paisajes más hermosos, más impresionantes, impactantes y acogedores del mundo, son los que mas difícil acceso tienen, los mas escondidos, apartados y alejados de todo el mundo. Esa sería una excelente descripción del santuario de la diosa Athena. Un lugar paradisiaco, con paisajes que cualquier pintor moriría por inmortalizar en sus obras, un lugar de inspiración y de divinidad total. No es para menos, estamos hablando de la residencia terrenal de la reencarnación de la diosa de la justicia y la sabiduría, una divinidad que ha luchado en guerras santas y se ha erguido como victoriosa en su afán por la protección del ser humano.

Por supuesto, ella no ha luchado sola, sus guerreros, los caballeros de Athena, hemos estado a su lado combatiendo en su nombre, con sus ideales, sin importar el obstáculo que se nos presente en frente, nada es más poderoso que nuestro cosmos elevado al infinito en pos de la justicia. De todos los 88 caballeros al servicio de la diosa, tenemos 48 soldados que portan orgullosamente una armadura de bronce, protegidos por sus constelaciones guardianes, la línea de defensa primaria contra las fuerzas del mal. Famosos caballeros de bronce como el caballero Dragón, el caballero Fénix, el caballero Unicornio y el caballero Pegaso has trascendido en el tiempo por sus hazañas a lo largo de los siglos.

La segunda línea de defensa del ejército de Athena son los caballeros de armadura de plata, 28 valientes guerreros que poseen un cosmos privilegiado, fruto de un entrenamiento y una afinidad con la fuerza elemental en cada ser humano, que les permite realiza proezas y hazañas por demás impresionantes. Constelaciones como las de Altar, Lira, Orión y Cefeo protegen y resguardan estos caballeros, poseedores de un grado mayor al de los caballeros de bronce.

Pero sobre todos ellos, rigiendo las fuerzas de combate de la diosa, siendo el poder principal, los protectores máximos de la paz y la justicia, los 12 caballeros envestidos por armaduras de oro, cada uno protegido por una de las doce constelaciones zodiacales principales. Cada uno de ellos poseedor de fuerza, agilidad, carácter, temple y vitalidad que los hace merecedores del título de "los más fuertes de los 88 santos". Su cosmos es tan desarrollado que en el han despertado el séptimo sentido, lo que les proporciona una energía prácticamente ilimitada que les permite proezas simplemente excepcionales hasta para los propios caballeros de bronce y plata. Cada caballero de oro es el protector de una de las 12 casas del zodiaco que componen la montaña del santuario, empezando por el templo del Carnero Blanco, hogar del santo de Aries, hasta la última morada, el templo de los Peces Gemelos, residencia del santo de Piscis.

Sobre ellos se rige la cámara del patriarca, un ex caballero que rige como la máxima autoridad dentro del santuario, solo por debajo de la propia diosa Athena, cuyos aposentos quedan exactamente luego de esta cámara. La figura del patriarca es la de la figura de autoridad total, el que da las ordenes y misiones a los santos, el que prepara a los guerreros para la defensa y las batallas. Es difícil no conocer esta posición, ya que es mi hogar, mi morada, yo soy el patriarca de esta nueva generación de guerreros.

He sido partícipe de tres guerras santas, todas en calidad de santo de Athena. La primera guerra santa fue una batalla contra Odin, el padre de los dioses Asgardianos, cuya representante en la tierra, Hilda de Polaris, declaró la guerra a Athena, y fue cuando nos enfrentamos a sus guerreros divinos. Fue una batalla intensa, donde logramos la victoria en un combate final al destruir el anillo Nibelungo que controlaba a Hilda, con lo que la guerra había acabado… solo para empezar otra aun más encarnizada.

El controlador del anillo Nibelungo, quien manejaba a Hilda de Polaris era nuestro próximo rival, el emperador de los mares, Poseidón, quien había raptado a Athena y encerrado en el soporte principal de su templo marino, en un lugar llamado Cabo Sunion. Ingresar a los dominios del emperador y destruir los siete pilares que sostienen los siete principales mares del mundo, para luego derrotar al propio Poseidon, reventando el soporte principal, rescatando a nuestra diosa, y sellando el alma del dios de los mares fue una tarea realmente impresionante. Logramos defender a la raza humana y con ello vino un tiempo de paz.

Fue ahí, fue en ese momento, donde la última guerra santa ocurrió, la más grande e impactante de todas. El dios del inframundo, Hades se había erguido para apoderarse de todo el mundo. Derrotarlo a él y a los dioses gemelos, Thanatos e Hypnos gracias a la ayuda final de nuestra diosa fue algo que todavía me cuesta creerlo, pero asi fue, la victoria fue nuestra, pero por un precio muy elevado.

Todavía lo recuerdo, aun a veces sueño con ese momento, en ese lugar, el muro de los lamentos, donde los 12 caballeros dorados, la élite del ejército de Athena, sacrificaron sus vidas en beneficio de que pudiéramos cruzar a los campos elíseos y lograr la victoria por la diosa. Cada uno de ellos demostrando un valor y una lealtad mas allá de toda lógica, trascendiendo su propia vida y muerte, dándonos una última lección antes de sacrificar su cuerpo y sus cosmos para que nosotros, simples santos de bronce, lográramos ingresar a un terreno donde solo los dioses tienen permitido el acceso.

La pérdida de los santos de oro fue muy dura, por lo que ha costado muchos años para llegar a este día, donde por fin las 12 casas del zodiaco vuelven a tener residentes, caballeros cuyas armaduras les han dado el honor de portarlas con dignidad y orgullo, teniendo todavía el sacrificio de sus antecesores muy presentes para seguir su ejemplo en la protección, la lealtad y la justicia.

Mi nombre es Hyoga, en su momento fui el caballero de bronce de la constelación del Cisne, para luego heredar el ropaje dorado de mi maestro Camus, pasando a ser el caballero de oro de Acuario, para ser hoy el nuevo Patriarca del santuario de la diosa Athena, heredando mi armadura a un viejo amigo y compañero de armas. Me encuentro en los pies del templo de Carnero Blanco, casa del caballero de Aries, para empezar a subir a mis aposentos. Es en ese momento que el guardián de Aries, uno de los tres caballeros más jóvenes de la orden dorada, se arrodilla frente a mí.

—Kiki de Aries reportándose, mi Señor—

Kiki de Aries… fue el aprendiz del antiguo caballero de Aries, Mu. Lo conocí cuando solo era un niño, siempre travieso, pero obediente de todo lo que le dijera su maestro. Ya desde esos días mostraba un temple y un valor sin igual, prueba de ello es la ayuda que nos brindó a mí y a mis compañeros en la batalla contra Poseidón, donde fue el mismo quien, arriesgando su vida, acarreaba la armadura dorada de Libra para poder utilizar las armas y poder destruir los pilares que soportaban los océanos. Ha heredado la calma, el temple de su maestro, además de ser un experto en reparación de armaduras, sus habilidades telequineticas y sus poderes aprendidos de su antiguo maestro le han hecho ganarse el respeto por todos.

—Vamos Kiki, no seas tan formal conmigo, amigo. ¿Cómo van las reparaciones a las armaduras de Unicornio y de Aguila?—

—Ya están listas, Señor, al parecer el daño fue meramente superficial, el alma de las armaduras no ha sido lastimada, poseen un gran apego y sintonía con sus caballeros—

Siempre me ha llamado la atención la habilidad de los santos de Aries de poder entender las armaduras, no solo la reparación, sino también el sentir lo que la armadura dice y se comunica. Dejo la casa de Aries subiendo por la escalera rumbo a la próxima casa, recordando todavía los tiempos cuando Mu reparaba con polvo de estrellas y sangre nuestras armaduras de bronce.

El templo del Toro Dorado se revela ante mi vista, una casa imponente, donde columnas griegas de inmenso grosor sostienen poderosamente los techos y la estructura de la morada del santo más poderoso físicamente hablando. El heredero de Tauro siempre lleva por nombre el sufijo "Aldebarán", heredado por su antecesor. El antiguo caballero dorado era un gigante brasileño poderoso, intimidante e imponente, donde su corazón y su valor eran lo único más grande que su monstruosa fuerza, capaz de destruir montañas con solo una elevación de su cosmos, con ataques dignos de cualquier toro embravecido. El nuevo caballero de la constelación del toro me espera sentado en la puerta de su templo, con los ojos cerrados, con una rodilla en el piso en señal de respeto.

—Aldebarán de tauro reportándose, su Eminencia—

—Deja de ser tan formal, Geki, nos conocemos desde pequeños—

—Jeje, lo sé, Hyoga, solo me estoy acostumbrando al puesto—

El antiguo caballero de bronce de la constelación de la Osa Mayor, Geki, hermano de armas y protector de Athena, ha heredado la armadura del toro, luego de haber despertado su séptimo sentido en un enfrentamiento contra fuerzas renegadas del dios Ares, donde gracias a que el despertar de su séptimo sentido, el ropaje de Tauro se adhirió a su cuerpo, y con su nuevo poder logró defender a los inocentes de un pueblo en las afueras de Inglaterra. Su fuerza física, su porte y su presencia intimidante son solo una fachada, ya que por dentro es un gigante tranquilo, que prefiere estar sentado y pacíficamente, ansioso siempre por bajar al poblado de Rodorio, donde puede relajarse y ayudar a la gente que necesite de su fuerza.

Subir las escaleras y aproximarte a la siguiente casa trae más recuerdos a mi mente, recuerdo del morador de Géminis. Saga, el usurpador del trono del Patriarcado en mis tiempos, junto con su hermano gemelo, Kanon, quien fue el manipulador de Poseidón en la guerra santa, fueron los caballeros de esa constelación. Temibles, poderosos hasta el infinito, con habilidades que traspasaban dimensiones, golpes que afectaban la memoria y la obediencia, y uno de los ataques más terribles de toda la orden dorada, donde la fuerza de una explosión de galaxias se alojaba en el rival, despedazándolo completamente.

La dualidad de Géminis, el bien y el mal, el blanco y el negro, ha hecho que casi todos los caballeros de este signo sean gemelos, por lo que, cuando se encontró al sucesor de Saga y Kanon, me sorprendió de manera insospechada la… peculiaridad del nuevo heredero del ropaje que ahora se arrodilla frente a mí al entrar en el Templo de los Gemelos.

—Alpha de Géminis a su servicio, Patriarca—

Alpha, un chico de 18 años, proveniente de vaya a saber Athena donde, se presentó en el santuario, donde fue su cosmos el que lo guió hasta aquí, por lo que, luego de pruebas y combates de entrenamiento, al alcanzar su séptimo sentido, el propio ropaje de Géminis se acopló a su cuerpo, señalándolo como su protegido… mas bien, tendría que decir bien las palabras… sus protegidos.

—Bien Alpha, me imagino que has tenido todo en orden por aquí. ¿Puedo hablar con tu hermano?—

—Claro, Patriarca, déjeme llamarlo—

El caballero de Géminis es un joven alto, de 1.85, cabello largo y castaño que sobresale de su casco en su armadura dorada, ojos profundos y azules, respetuoso y cordial, la personificación de la bondad y la ayuda al otro. Veo como se levanta, como cierra los ojos y se concentra, revelando un cambio en su color de cabello a uno más oscuro, un color negro, junto con unos ojos verdes que me miran de una manera más infantil que la mirada azul bondadosa anteriormente. Se arrodilla nuevamente ante mi.

—Omega de Géminis para lo que solicite, Señor—

El otro lado de la moneda, Omega de Géminis, la personalidad de la sombra detrás de Alpha, no lo llamo malvado, ya que ha demostrado su valía y su lealtad a la diosa en innumerables ocasiones desde que viste el ropaje de los gemelos, pero podría decir que, entre los doce, es el más… infantil y travieso.

—Omega, Sagitario, Libra y Virgo me mandan a decirte que si no dejas de jugarles bromas pesadas con sus acondicionadores para el cabello, van a venir a hacerte lo mismo que Leo te hizo cuando le pusiste picante en vez de Ketchup a su hot dog—

—Eeeee… entendido, Señor, no volveré a hacerle bromas… a ellos—

De pronto veo como Omega se queda callado y se tensa, cerrando los ojos logro observar como su color de pelo cambia de negro a castaño, de nuevo a negro y otra vez castaño. Probablemente Alpha lo esté regañando en su mente y el responda de la misma forma, prefiero mantener a los "gemelos" allí y subo nuevamente por las escaleras, aproximándome a la próxima morada.

El Templo del Cangrejo Gigante, el lugar más temible del santuario, conocido por ser la puerta al inframundo. Los caballeros moradores de este sombrío aposento siempre son influenciados de cierta forma por la muerte, cambiando sus nombres por apodos que ejemplifiquen esta fascinación por la mortalidad. El antiguo caballero, Deathmask, fue temible, intimidante, seguro de sí mismo, y por sobre todo, con un poder abrumador, no sobre el cuerpo, sino en las almas de sus rivales. Tan cegado estaba por la muerte y su fascinación con ella, que perdió el rumbo, el cual llevó a darle su propio sentido de justicia, alejado de la justicia de Athena, la cual servimos. En su muerte, pudo darse cuenta de su error, y para la batalla con hades recapacitó, y como el verdadero santo dorado que era, sacrificó su vida para defender esa justicia que había perdido hace mucho.

Los caballeros del cangrejo poseen un poder especial para manipular almas, específicamente el traslado del alma y del cuerpo hacia el Monte Yomotsu, la entrada al inframundo. La manipulación del fuego fatuo, el fuego real que no quema el cuerpo sino el espíritu, y ataque de almas contra el cuerpo físico son la especialidad de los nacidos bajo la constelación de Cáncer. El acercarme al Templo produce un aire sobrecogedor, los lamentos y llantos de las almas en pena se escuchan desde la puerta, donde el santo dorado protector de la casa se arrodilla ante mi.

—Mi Señor, Abbaddon de Cáncer ante usted—

Abbadon, el ángel del abismo, el encargado de llevar las almas al inframundo, un nombre muy bien puesto a mi parecer, para el santo dorado que me sonríe aun arrodillado frente a mí.

—Creo que me va a ser costumbre decir esto en casi todas las casas, pero no tienes que tratarme tan formalmente, Nachi—

Uno de mis hermanos de armas, el antiguo caballero de bronce de la constelación del Lobo, Nachi, reveló su séptimo sentido al encontrarse explorando la Arena de los Espíritus y Fantasmas, un lugar donde pocas personas se atreven a ir, donde las almas de los Berserkers, seres que atentaban contra la paz del mundo, seguidores del dios Ares, fueron ejecutados en ese lugar, en el cual sus almas ansiosas de venganza y guerra siguen permaneciendo allí. El ahora caballero de Cáncer luchó en el plano de las almas contra todos esos guerreros caídos hasta lograr exiliar a todas y cada una de esas almas al inframundo, volviendo de la colina de Yomotsu vistiendo el ropaje dorado del cangrejo. Me gustaría seguir hablando más tiempo con mi amigo, pero aun me queda un largo recorrido, y para ser honestos, la presencia de los gritos y lamentos en el templo me dan escalofríos, así que recorro rápidamente la casa de Cáncer para subir las escaleras nuevamente.

El imponente Templo del León se ve majestuoso frente a mí, tanto como los moradores que históricamente ha resguardado. Los santos de Leo son considerados los más valientes y aguerridos de entre todos los caballeros, sin retractarse de un combate justo, mano a mano, sin armas, entre uno y uno. El antiguo morador, Aioria, un caballero nombre y de ideales dignos, traspasados por su hermano, defendía la justicia con la ferocidad de un león valiente, con golpes que superan la velocidad de la luz. El actual caballero de Leo es uno de mis más cercanos hermanos, Ikki, antiguo caballero de la constelación del Fénix, el cual ahora cumple una importante misión en Francia, investigando una desaparición de mujeres en un poblado en el sur de Nantes, por lo que paso por ella sin problemas, dirigiéndome al próximo lugar.

Nos escondemos de la tecnología, el Santuario es un lugar resguardado por los rezos y las bendiciones de nuestra diosa, por lo que ningún avión, ningún satélite y ningún rastreador, por muy tecnológicos que sean, pueden rastrearnos. Eso es un gran punto a favor, pero ahora, subiendo estas escaleras interminables, sería bueno plantear un sistema de elevadores, ascensores, funiculares, teleféricos o lo que sea para ahorrarse esta tortura de tener que pasar por tata escalinata. Es lo que pienso al llegar a mi próximo punto de descanso… mejor dicho, a la siguiente morada: el Templo de la Virgen.

Los caballeros de Virgo siempre han sido callados, meditan y prefieren las cosas simples de la vida. Shaka fue considerado el hombre más cercano a Buddha en nuestro tiempo, y aun más que eso, la misma reencarnación del dios hindú. Un guerrero capaz de suprimir los cinco sentidos a una persona y enviarlo a distintos mundos donde pasar la eternidad, su poder es simplemente abrumador. Fue gracias a él, a su meditación, a su poder, que en la lucha contra Hades se pudo llegar al inframundo sin morir completamente, porque fue el primero en despertar el Arayashiki, el octavo sentido en el cosmos. Aunque para eso haya tenido que recibir la poderosa exclamación de Athena, su sacrificio fue lo que permitió el mantenernos firmes en la guerra contra el señor del inframundo. El actual caballero de la constelación de la virgen, Shun, hermano del caballero de Leo, y antiguo portador de la armadura de bronce de Andrómeda, tampoco se encuentra, ya que ha sido enviado a Isla de Pascua, a ayudar a los pobladores que han sido azotados por un tsunami que devastó sus poblados. Eso me permite pasearme y poder revisar el templo en excelente estado, sin atreverme a entrar al jardín de los sales gemelos, el lugar de meditación íntimo de los caballeros de Virgo, recuperado en su totalidad luego de la lucha entre Shaka y los dorados caídos.

Avanzando hasta la séptima casa, el Templo de la Balanza, hogar del santo dorado de Libra, guardián de las 12 armas del zodíaco, las cuales solo Athena tiene permitido su uso, ya que, como diosa de la justicia, solo requiere su uso en situaciones extremas, ya que son armas cuyo poder pueden destruir estrellas. El antiguo maestro, Dohko, luchó en dos guerras santas contra Hades, la primera hace 243 años, uno de los dos únicos sobrevivientes a ese conflicto, por lo que la diosa le otorgó la dicha del "misophetamenos", la habilidad de los dioses para vivir en un año los mismos latidos que una persona vive en un día, por lo que en la última guerra santa volvió a defender a Athena hasta su sacrificio, donde su sucesor, Shiryu, antiguo caballero de bronce de la constelación del Dragón, reside actualmente. El poder de mil dragones surcando los cielos, capaces de ascender por cascadas y destruir al enemigo acompaña a este caballero, el cual actualmente se encuentra en los cinco picos, cuidando a su esposa, la cual espera un hijo de ellos. Feliz por mi compañero, por mi hermano del alma, sabiendo la dicha que tiene en estos momentos, a punto de convertirse en padre, me alejo de su morada para volver a encontrarme con mis enemigas, las escaleras…

El Templo del Escorpión Celestial me espera, y junto a él, un gran amigo y compañero, arrodillado para presentarme sus respetos. Al ver esa armadura, no puedo evitar recordar a Milo, el antiguo guardián de la casa de Escorpio, un caballero tenaz, audaz y temible, con el poder de torturar puntos de presión con sus ataques cual aguja enterrándose en lo más profundo del cuerpo de una persona. De ver a su sucesor aquí frente a mí, me llena de orgullo y alegría saber que el sucesor de Milo es digno de usar su armadura.

—Jabu de Escorpio presentándose, su Eminencia—

—Por Athena, Jabu, ponte de pie y deja de tratarme asi, nos conocemos desde pequeños, mejor ve a traerme algo de agua, no te imaginas el cansancio que tengo de recorrer todas las escaleras—

—Jajajaja, pues por algo la diosa te ha querido para este puesto, Hyoga, tienes que acostumbrarte a subir y bajar muchas veces mas, esto solo empieza—

No alcanzo a replicarle cuando me hace entrar en su morada para servirme un poco de agua que agradezco enormemente al antiguo caballero de bronce de Unicornio, el cual viste la armadura dorada del escorpión desde el día que defendió Rodorio de un ataque de harpías, las cuales logró dominar y espantar con sus poderes recién adquiridos. Descansando unos momentos y charlando con Jabu, me cuenta de las nuevas travesuras de Omega, el cual al parecer, tiene como nuevas víctimas a Nachi y a Kikki, por lo que suspiro, resignándome a tener que rescatar al santo de Geminis en un futuro de su probable viaje a la colina de Yomotsu, patrocinado por un furioso cangrejo, no sin antes recibir su merecido por parte del carnero…

Con energías renovadas, mis pies se mueven solos llevándome hasta el Templo del Centauro, la casa de uno de los santos más fieles y leales a Athena, el caballero de Sagitario. Aioros, el hermano del antiguo caballero de leo, fue quizá el santo más valiente y honrado que se tenga conocimiento, salvando a nuestra diosa y sacrificando su vida en beneficio de salvarla a ella. Era el ejemplo de lo que todo un caballero dorado debe de ser, justo, leal, valiente, decidido, y por sobre todo, sacrificado ante el otro. Seiya sigue perfectamente los pasos de Aioros, como nuevo caballero del arco y la flecha, siempre defendiendo a su diosa, a sus ideales, no importa si frente a él están dioses, el no va a rendirse y va a sacrificarse si eso significa la salvación de Athena. Es el ejemplo de los caballeros actuales, su modelo a seguir… lo que me hace preguntarme… ¿por qué no está ahora aquí en su templo?

Que yo recuerde, no le he dado día libre, no le he dado tampoco ninguna misión, y además, tampoco siento su cosmos. Ya ha pasado otras veces y la respuesta siempre es la misma, por lo que suspiro y me decido a subir a la siguiente casa, ya que, tengo por seguro de que Seiya está en estos momentos en los aposentos de la diosa, y ella ha levantado un bloqueo de sus cosmos en ese lugar para que nadie los "interrumpa", por lo que decido obviar mis pensamientos sobre eso, y volver a subir hasta mi siguiente destino: el Templo de la Cabra Montesa.

Una residencia limpia, pulcra, completamente ordenada y sin ningún rastro de suciedad que manche el templo es lo que me espera. El santo de Capricornio siempre es considerado, junto con Sagitario, de los más leales y valientes, y para él, la estatua en su interior de la diosa entregándole la espada Excalibur al protegido de la constelación de la cabra, es muy importante, tanto que no puede ser manchada por nada, ni siquiera por sangre de los enemigos. El antiguo morador, Shura, un caballero completamente dedicado al cumplimiento del deber y del orden para poder servir a la diosa de la mejor manera posible, siguiendo las normas y las reglamentaciones del santuario al pie de la letra, blandiendo en su cuerpo la espada sagrada que lo corta todo. La espada ha pasado a un nuevo dueño, quien la ha despertado cuando ha salvado a unos niños de unos soldados oscuros provenientes de la Isla de la Muerte, derrotándolos con Excalibur en su brazo derecho y recibiendo en ese momento la investidura de Capricornio. El mismo que se arrodilla frente a mí, justo delante de la estatua que con tanto recelo cuida y protege.

—Caballero dorado Ban de Capricornio a sus órdenes, Gran Patriarca—

—Veo que la estatua de la diosa hoy está más hermosa que nunca, la has cuidado bien, Ban—

—Muchas gracias, Patriarca, la cuido más que a nada en este mundo, con excepción de la diosa misma—

El antiguo caballero de bronce de la constelación del León menor, otro de mis hermanos de armas, un gran y valiente guerrero, poderoso y completamente leal y seguidor de los designios que Athena tenga para darnos, el es el primero en seguirlos ciegamente, sin refutar ni reclamar absolutamente nada. Ansiosamente me despido de él para poder seguir hasta la próxima morada, una que conozco mejor que nadie, ya que es el lugar donde yo residía antes de convertirme en Patriarca… mi antiguo hogar, el Templo de la Preciosa Urna.

Los caballeros de Acuario somos tranquilos, minuciosos, inteligentes, poseedores del poder del cero absoluto, tal como me enseñó mi maestro, Camus, un caballero que muchos a veces pueden tildar de "frio", pero con un sentido de lealtad completamente incondicional frente a Athena. Fue él quien me enseñó a ser un mejor caballero y a seguir los ideales de la diosa, usando para ello mis poderes, los cuales ahora posee el sucesor, un caballero que jamás pensé que heredaría mi armadura, pero que ha sabido llevarla con orgullo, arrodillado frente a mí en este momento.

—Caballero Ichi de Acuario listo para lo que ordene, Maestro—

—Ichi, deja de llamarme Maestro, no te he enseñado nada que tu no hayas sabido, solo te ayudé a controlar tus poderes—

—Eso no es verdad, fue gracias a usted que pude aprender a controlar el cero absoluto y ser más calmado—

Así es, el antiguo hiperactivo, confiado y engreído caballero de bronce de la constelación de Hidra, despertó su séptimo sentido cuando luego de volver de una misión en Suecia, se vio envuelto en un incendio en medio de un bosque, y sin que pudiera controlarlo, su cosmos se encendió repentinamente liberando una onda de frio tan grande que no solo apagó el incendio, sino que congeló todo el bosque en el que estaba atrapado. Lo encontramos desmayado por el uso de ese poder, viendo como la armadura de Acuario lo había protegido de la congelación absoluta. Desde ese momento que lo entrené para controlar sus nuevos poderes, hasta que hoy puedo decir que es todo un digno caballero de la constelación del agua.

Por mucho que quiera quedarme en el Templo de la Preciosa Urna, tengo que seguir mi camino, todavía me queda una casa mas antes de poder, finalmente, llegar a mis aposentos y tener un más que merecido descanso. En el camino logro divisar algunas rosas rojas en los laterales, lo que me advierte de estar ingresando a un territorio hermoso y a la vez mortal, tal como su morador, hablo del Templo de los Peces Gemelos, hogar del santo de oro de Piscis.

Me coloco la máscara del Patriarca, ya que acercarse a la casa del caballero más hermoso de entre los 88, es altamente peligroso por la fragancia letal de las rosas demoníacas reales, rosas rojas que desprenden un aroma que de a poco va quitándole los sentidos a la víctima. Junto a ellas, también hay miles de rosas de color negro, rosas piraña que en cuanto son lanzadas, desgarran al enemigo en un segundo. Más raras, pero visibles, son las rosas blancas, hermosas, bellas, y las más mortíferas, las rosas sangrientas, que se clavan en el pecho del enemigo para volverse roja con la sangre de su propio corazón. El caballero de la constelación del pez es una persona con una resistencia al veneno y a la fragancia de las rosas, tal como el anterior guerrero, Afrodita, hermoso y letal combatiente, quien siempre estuvo en el límite entre el bien y el mal, entre la justicia del poder y la justicia del ayudar al otro. Aun en su muerte, tal como el santo de Cáncer y el de Capricornio, volvió al camino de Athena y se sacrificó por el bien mayor. Su sucesora se arrodilla ante mí, con una máscara que lleva de amazona desde sus tiempos como caballero de la constelación del Águila.

—Mi señor, Marin de Piscis a sus órdenes—

—Por favor Marin, fuiste entrenadora de Seiya, bien pudiste ser mi entrenadora, no tienes que mostrarme tanto respeto—

—Perdóneme, Patriarca, pero no quiero parecer informal frente a usted—

Solo puedo suspirar, recordando lo apegada a las reglas que siempre ha sido Marin. Ahora vestida con el ropaje del pez, más hermosa y más letal que nunca, logrando despertar su séptimo sentido en una misión en conjunto con Seiya en Japón, donde la armadura de Piscis la vistió mientras eran atacados por un minotauro que causaba estragos en Nagasaki. Mantenemos nuestras máscaras puestas, yo por seguridad y protección ante la fragancia letal de sus rosas, y ella más que nada por tradición, ya que, como todos saben, a las amazonas se les ha inculcado él nunca mostrar su rostro, ya que si un hombre logra ver su rostro, o es asesinado, o la amazona se convierte en su esposa. Pensando en eso me dirijo al final de las escaleras, al fin, por el jardín de rosas de Piscis hasta finalmente, mi morada, la Cámara del Patriarca, girándome y contemplado desde todo lo alto mi hogar, el Santuario, sonriendo quitándome la máscara, dando un último vistazo a las doce casas, amparadas en la sombra del reloj del zodíaco, el cual se enciende en momentos de extrema necesidad, es allí, en esa vista, donde me giro y puedo entrar en el que es mi nuevo hogar. Una ducha, una cena con bastante agua, un descanso a los pies y una siesta va a servir luego de tanto ejercicio, pero el recordar viejos amigos, y ver sus sucesores, va a hacer que descanse con una sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
